classicnickelodeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hey Arnold!
Hey Arnold! was a Nicktoon which debuted in 1996. It starred Arnold and various other characters as they dealt with city life. Characters *Arnold- an average kid with a football-shaped head (leading others to refer to him as "football head"). Always wears a shirt (which is often mistaken for a skirt) and a hat. * Gerald- an African-American kid with tall hair (similar to Marge Simpson) * Harold- a fat, somewhat dimwitted bully. He is Jewish, and one episode features his Barmitzvah. * Helga Pataki- a bullying girl with broom-shaped pigtails, who (despite her aparent annoyance with Arnold) is secretly in love with him. She is apparently of Polish descent. * Grandpa Phil- a wily old man running a boarding house, where Arnold and his grandparents live. * Grandma- a lively, albeit strange, old lady. * Phoebe- Helga's nerdy friend, who is much kinder to everyone. * Sid- the explanatory and analytical member of the group * Eugene- a weird, red-headed kid whose hairstyle resembles a soup can * Stinky- an optimistic and kindly Southern kid * Rhonda- a snooty girl who tries to keep up with the latest fashion trends * Nadine Boarding House Members *Ernie- a New Yorker who works for a wrecking company *Mr. Hyunh (pronounced "whin")- a Vietnamese immigrant with a very thick accent, but a beautiful country singing voice *Oscar- an annoying Italian immigrant *Mr. Smith- a mysterious unseen character, always seen in a trenchcoat Other Characters *The Johansens- Gerald's family. They are African-American. **Mr. Johansen- Gerald's father, who is easily stressed. **Mrs. Johansen- Gerald's mother. **Gerald's little sister *The Patakis- Helga's family, possibly of Central or Eastern European descent **Mr. Pataki- Helga's easily-stressed father **Mrs. Pataki- Helga's mother **Olga Pataki- Helga's extremely gifted sister *Mai Hyunh- Mr. Hyunh's daughter, whom he hasn't seen since the Vietnam War DVD The first two seasons have been released through Amazon's burn-on-demand service. Running Gags *Throughout the show, a running gag was that Arnold's last name was never revealed. It was eventually revealed by the creators that his last name is Shortman. Trivia *Late in the show, the story of Arnold's lost parents was revealed. *Arnold's favorite baseball player is Mickey Kaline. **His name is a possible reference to Mickey Mantle and Al Kaline. **The secondary logo on his jersey indicates that he plays for the Chicago White Sox, although Mickey Mantle played for the Yankees and Al Kaline played for the Tigers. ***However, the Cardinals faced the Yankees in the 1964 World Series and the Detroit Tigers in 1967. **He indicates that he faced Bob Gibson in the World Series. Gibson played in the 1964 and 1967 World Series, winning both with the St. Louis Cardinals. As the episode debuted in 1996, Kaline would have to have been playing for no less than thirty years. *Grampa Phil's first love interest was actress Hedy Lamarr. *Grampa Phil drives a Packard *In one episode, one street has a pothole big enough for a car to fall into. This is actually a sinkhole. Category:Nicktoons